Family of friends
by missjumpcity
Summary: A story of the five main Titans and Rose Wilson and Jericho, There are mentions of a crush between Jericho and Raven. Basically its about the events that unfold once the titans learn the truth about Jericho, including some major problems that unfold afterwards. Based on the Teen Titans original cartoon and the comic that was based on it by J. Torres.
1. a new discovery

Hi there this is Missjumpcity, what you are about to read fallows" Cartoon Networks" original" Teen Titans" cartoon and the comic book series based on that cartoon which was known as "Teen Titans Go! ". This had fifty-five issues. Some new characters were added in this comic for example "Rose" who in the begging referred to herself as "Ravager". In the end of issue forty nine Rose joins the titans. Our story takes place a few months after that. Now let the story begin.

 **Chapter one:**

Rose had never had what you would call a real family. She was groomed and trained to be like her father Slade. In a way she was glad the titans had told her about how Slade had not been seen in over a year and was possibly not around at all anymore. After getting to know the titans of Jump City who welcomed her with open arms, once they saw how confused and alone she really was, Rose set out to meet every titan there was. She started with titans east, and then moved on to the newly built towers of titans south and west. She even visited the island of all women to meet Wonder girl. Now she climbed to the tops of the mountains to meet another titan she had yet to meet. Little did she know this titan had more in common with her than she could ever imagine.

Meanwhile on the very top of the tallest mountain, the titan known as Jericho played his guitar. Suddenly He heard a thumping noise which made him on high alert. Jericho would have called out to see who was there however he could not. The blond haired boy was mute you see. He stood up slowly then looked around. Without warning a small body jumped onto his back shoving and tying a bag over his head. Jericho panics because he knew he could not use his power to take control over a person's body if he could not jump inside them. Also he could only jump inside if he was able to look them in the eye. Jericho then struggled to get whoever was on him off so he could remove the bag.

He heard a strange laughter. Then a voice said "Your power will serve my plans well titan! Soon all will be under the control of the Puppet King". Jericho then realized this must be the puppet king his friends in Jump city had fought. As he struggled to get the small wooden man off of him, Rose had finally made it to the top of the mountain. She was surprised to say the least to see the two, who had yet to notice her.

 **Puppet King:** Fight all you with titan, your power will be mine!

 **Rose:** Not if I have anything to say about it.

Rose then drew out her weapon which like Robinsstaff was compacted in her belt. The weapon expanded into what looked like the top of a samurai sword. Then a blade of titanium expanded from the bottom of the weapon. She then charged at the two of them swinging her blade at the Puppet King, knocking him off Jericho's back. Jericho falls to the ground.

 **Rose:** Hurry and get that bag off while I take care of this wooden wacko!

Jericho hurried to do as she said so he could help his defender. He naturally wondered who it was because no one ever came to the top of his mountain. While he struggled to get the tied up bag off his head, Rose swung her blade of titanium at the Puppet King again and again until he lie down motionless. However Jericho had no idea of the Puppet Kings state when he finally got the bag off. The blond haired boy wanted to help his defender fight to he swung around activating his powers. Unfortunately the eyes he made contact with were the eyes of the very person he wanted to help. As Jericho unintentionally jumped inside Rose's body, he also ended up seeing inside her mind.

Memories of a masked man who was painfully familiar to Jericho rushed to him. In the last of the seen memories Jericho heard Rose's voice call the masked man by a name he hadn't expected her to say, and that name was "Father". After hearing that Jericho jumped out of her and fell to the ground in shock. Rose regained her senses and starred at his stunned face that had looked up at her.

 **Rose:** You were just inside me?! Are you a titan too? I mean it seemed like you didn't do that on purpose but who are you anyway?

Jericho was frozen still for a moment. He then began to use sign language. His hands shook at first as he signed a question.

"Can you read sign language?"

 **Rose:** A little but I'm not perfect at it. I guess this means you can't talk right?

Jericho nodded his head. He then signed "Yes I am a titan too, names Jericho"

 **Rose:** Jericho huh? I'm Rose.

Jericho froze for another moment and his eyes were big as flying saucers as he signed the next question.

"Is the man who calls himself Slade really your father?"

Rose was now frozen herself.

 **Rose:** Yes but how do you know about my Father?!

Jericho gulped and began to tremble as though he were scared. He then began to sign again.

"I saw some of your memories while I was inside you and if Slade is your father then I'm your brother."

Rose fell to the ground just as Jericho had and stared at him in disbelief. She began to ask a question.

 **Rose:** If your my brother then my father is your-

Her question was interrupted when a small stone was thrown by a now conscious Puppet King. This stone hit her directly in the head knocking Rose out cold. Jericho turned his head to retaliate but another stone was thrown knocking him out as well. When Rose came too she soon discovered Jericho was gone. Without a doubt he had been taken by the Puppet King. She was unsure of what to do or how to help Jericho so she called for backup.

About an hour later the T-Ship landed on top the mountain. Rose rushed over her dark red and black ninja like suite was stained with the little bit of blood that had dripped from her head when it was hit. Robin, Cyborg, Beast boy, Raven, and Starfire exited the T-Ship. Starfire was naturally the first to notice Rose's blood.

 **Starfire:** Dear friend Rose you are wounded!

 **Rose:** Don't worry about me; we need to find my brother!

 **Robin:** Brother? What brother? Where's Jericho?

 **Rose:** That's just it! Jericho is my brother!

The other titans stood there for a moment in shock.

 **Cyborg:** Hold up. J is your brother?

 **Rose:** Yeah we must have had different mothers though.

 **Raven:** But if you have different mothers and he's your brother, that means—

Sure enough the truth hit the titans like a ton of bricks.

 **Beast boy:** Are you for you for real then that would mean Jericho is—

 **Robin:** Slade's son!

 **Rose:** Yes but that's not important now, the fact is he was kidnapped by some wooden man who called himself the Puppet King.

 **Starfire:** But I do not understand, what would he want friend Jericho for?

 **Cyborg:** No telling but it can't be good; thankfully the tracking device in Jericho's T- communicator is showing movement which means we can track him down.

Later on at an abandoned building, Jericho woke up to find himself chained to a wall. His eyes were once again covered. He could hear wooden footsteps enter the room. The Puppet King let out an evil laugh.

 **Puppet king:** With this spell I am preparing not only will you be destroyed titan but your body and your power will be under my control. Then I shall be able to control anyone with your or should I say my power.

Just as the wooden man began to let out another evil laugh, it was interrupted by a loud boom. Jericho then heard a familiar voice.

 **Robin** : Play times over because you're not taking control of anyone today!

Jericho then heard what sounded like a quick fight. The next moment his hands were set free from the chains that bind them and the blindfold covering his eyes was removed to reveal the faces of his friends. Jericho stood up only to be given a death grip like hug from a certain Tamaranean.

 **Starfire:** Oh beloved friend it is glorious to see you are unharmed!

 **Beast boy:** Star the dude is turning blue you might wanna cool it with the hugs!

Starfire released her grip and apologized to the blond boy. Jericho looked at her as if to say "no need to be sorry". The boy's large green eyes glanced over to each of his friends from Jump city including a violet haired girl who lightly blushed as they made eye contact for a second or two. Jericho smiled because had always had a secret thing for that certain titan. Then the voice of his sister caught his attention.

 **Rose:** Jericho… It's nice to have finally met you **,** but why didn'tyou tell the other titans about our father we could have meet sooner?

Jericho's smile turned into a troubled look as he began to sign again.

 **Beast boy:** Oh dude anybody got any idea what he's telling us because I have no clue.

 **Raven:** Its only sign language and he is saying it's a long story.

Raven, Robin, and Rose were the only three who could understand Jericho.

 **Robin:** We have to drop the wooden wacko off at the jail, then we can head back to Titans tower and we'll see what Jericho has to tell us then.

 **End of chapter one**


	2. Time together

**Chapter two**

The titans had all arrived at the tower and sat around the sofa waiting to find out Jericho's story. Due to the fact not all the titans understood sign language they handed Jericho some paper and a pen. Their plan was to ask questions as he wrote down the answers. Rose started off by asking her newly discovered brother the first question.

 **Rose:** So why did you never mention our father to the other titans before?

Jericho began to write.

"Part of me wanted to but I was afraid of how they would react."

 **Beast boy:** Come on dude you're our friend plus you helped bet the brotherhood of evil. Besides you and Rose aren't the only ones with an evil dad and—ouch!

Beast boy was interrupted by a punch in the arm from Raven who gave him an angry look.

 **Beast boy:** Okay I get it I'll shut up.

 **Robin:** Jericho your our friend but I would appreciate it if you told us more, I have the feeling your holding back.

Jericho gulped not knowing where to begin, soon enough he began to write.

"My mother died shortly after divorcing my father, after that I tried living on the streets to avoid him, but he managed to track me down very quickly. He said he wanted me to use my powers for him and become his apprentice. He forced me to train all day every day. It seemed like no matter how hard I tried I could not get it perfect. I knew I had to get away from him so I came up with a plan. I ran away one night. Naturally he wasn't far behind me. I made look like I was trapped at the edge of a cliff over the ocean. Then I jumped off the cliff and swam to a pipe line which leads me to a creek. I then ran away to the mountains. Also my name wasn't always Jericho. Originally my name was Joseph but I changed it to make sure he wouldn't figure out I was still alive."

The other titans starred at him looking stunned.

 **Robin:** So you faked your own death, changed your name, and went to live as far away as you could so Slade wouldn't find you.

Jericho began to write age.

"I know you must think I'm a coward for going into hiding like that"

 **Raven:** No Jericho we don't.

 **Starfire:** We are not thinking such thoughts at all.

 **Robin:** Trust us we know what Slade is capable of and that he never gives up, You did the right thing.

 **Cyborg:** Plus it took guts to do what you did.

 **Beast boy:** Yeah dude!

 **Rose:** There right Jericho, or should I just start calling you Bro?

Jericho wrote to call him whatever she wanted. He then smiled looking at all his friends. As the day went on the brother and sister spent more time together. Robin even suggested that they spend a few more days in Jump city so they could get to know each other better. The two happily agreed. When it began to get late Rose went on to one of the spare rooms the tower had to change out of her red and black ninja like dress, and get ready for bed. Jericho went on to his own spare room which was right across from Raven's room. He could hear her chanting as she meditated. Her voice was like a lullaby that helped him drift off to sleep.

Early the next morning the titans were awoken by the sound of an alarm. It turned out Mumbo Jumbo was committing crime early this morning. With the help of Jericho and Rose it took no time at all to stop and catch the villain. Little did they all know they were being watched from an underground base.

At that same time in the base, a masked man's fist hits the side of his chair with great force. The masked man spoke to himself. "So the titans have meet Rose, and it turns out that Joseph has been alive all along. This day is just full of surprises." He stared at the monitor that showed Jericho's face thought to himself." This time you're not getting away my boy."

For the next few days the brother and sister spent almost every moment together. They were oblivious to the fact every move they made was monitored. One day Rose went to grab her and Jericho something to eat. Jericho glanced over to see Raven in a book store window. He thought this would be the perfect time to thank her for everything she and the others were doing for him and Rose. After meeting up with Raven in the book store, Raven went to pay for the books she had her heart set on only she ended up tripping on a rug. As she fell backwards Jericho made an attempt to catch her. They both landed on the floor. Raven and Jericho blushed at each other once they realized one of his hands had unintentionally ended up in-between her legs. One of his fingers had brushed up against her lower and more sensitive female area. The other hand was wrapped around her and ended up cupping the bottom of one of her breasts. Stunned they were still for a moment then quickly got to their feet. Jericho ended up apologizing about five times. Raven understood it was an accident so she did not blame him.

When the week was up and the brother and sister got ready to return to Jericho's mountain top home. Yet another alarm went off. The two rushed to the others to see if they needed any help stopping another villain. It turned out it wasn't the city that was in trouble. Titans tower itself was under attack from the outside.

Cyborg was trying his best to put up all the towers defenses; however the main computer began to give him trouble.

 **Cyborg:** Come on not now!

 **Robin:** Cyborg what's going on?

 **Cyborg:** The defense system is crashing looks like we're going to have to fight off whatever is attacking the tower.

 **Robin:** In that case, Teen Titans Go!


	3. Undeserved punishment

**Chapter 3**

The titans rushed outside to see who was attacking the tower. What they found was what looked like Slade's robots. Seeing this froze Rose and Jericho in their tracks.

 **Cyborg:** Somebody must have bought these tin men from the villains market and tried to sick them on us.

Hearing those words gave Rose and Jericho a little comfort because maybe these robots were working for someone other than Slade. The brother and sister rushed into battle but as the battle went on it seemed like more robots showed up. Soon it was like they were fighting an army. Jericho felt like he was nothing but dead weight since his powers did not work on robots. Now he had to rely on his combat skills alone. They fought for what seemed like a few hours. There were no robots left . Rose then suddenly looked around.

 **Rose:** Where's Jericho?!

Meanwhile elsewhere in the masked man's underground base, which was right outside the city, Jericho was out cold on the floor. He had been knocked out by one of the robots, and the same robot sneaked away with him on his back while the other titans were distracted. Jericho started to come too. His head was sore from where he got hit by the robot. The blond haired boys green eyes opened slowly. As he slowly got to his feet he asked himself several questions. Where was he and where were the others? Where they alright? Why does he feel like he is being watched?

All of a sudden a dark voice spoke behind him. "It's been a long time hasn't it?" the voice asked. Jericho recognized this calm yet evil sounding voice. He didn't want to turn around. He just couldn't accept the fact he knew that cold malicious voice. Something inside him made him muster up the courage to slowly turn around. Then when saw the masked man, chills ran down his spine. He started to breathe heavy as his heart pounded hard and his eyes quickly filled with overwhelming fear. The boy was all alone with the masked man, the man called Slade. Poor Jericho was chilled to the bone when Slade let out a low wicked laugh. The boy wanted to run or at least look away, however he was so scared he couldn't move.

 **Slade:** Yes it has been such a long time Joseph or perhaps I should call you Jericho.

Slade slowly walked toward Jericho .With every step Jericho felt more afraid. Soon enough Slade stood right in front of the boy looking down at him in a way that seemed almost mocking.

 **Slade:** You're not going to even greet your father?

All of a sudden Slade's knee coves shooting up and crashes into Jericho's stomach with unbelievable force. All the wind is knocked out of the boy. He falls to the ground gasping for breath.

 **Slade** : Did you honestly think you could get away with it my boy? Faking your own death and changing your name just to try to get away is so pathetic, clever but pathetic.

Jericho rolled over in an attempt to get up and run. Slade however was not about to let that happen. The cruel man kicked the boy across the floor.

 **Slade:** Still I must admit you did manage to make me think you were dead. You had fooled me which is not a simple thing to do. Perhaps if you had used some of that brain power for me instead of against me you would not be about to face such a gruesome punishment.

Slade thin grabbed the boy and picked him up by his throat, making Jericho wince in pain. His father then held him there, his feet dangling above the ground. He stared at him with a hateful look. Jericho however could not bear to look at his face. Fear always overwhelmed him when it came to his father. Slade's fist then hit the boy's face repeatedly, which left multiple bruises on Jericho. After purposely giving the boy a black eye Slade threw him to the ground harshly. Before Jericho could move the masked mad man's foot slammed his head to the floor. There stood Slade holding his own son down with a heavy foot.

Meanwhile back at the tower, the other titans were going crazy with worry for their friend's safety. Raven thought she could use her powers to mentally track the blond boy down. Raven had let out her Black bird shaped soul self to scan the city. When that failed she tried the abandoned power plant right outside the city. That was when she could since his presence, and she could tell he was in pain. As Slade kicked the boy on the floor over and over again, Ravens soul self appeared behind the evil man. Jericho's eyes widened as he watched the black soul bird attack Slade. After his father was thrown against the wall, Jericho himself was picked up by Raven's soul.

Raven hurried as fast as she could to get her friend back to the tower, and her soul back to her body. Raven did not have much time. She got weaker every minute her soul and body were separated. Finally her soul made it back to the tower. Jericho was dropped on the sofa, while Raven's soul returned to her body. Raven hit the floor exhausted. When the Titans saw how beaten and bleeding from his head, they rushed to his aid.

 **Cyborg:** Whoa!

 **Beast boy:** Dude you look awful!

 **Starfire:** Oh dear friend you had us so worried!

 **Robin:** Jericho what happened to you?

Jericho couldn't even sign any words, he was too overwhelmed by the fear Slade put in him.

 **Rose:** Bro are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost.

 **Raven:** A ghost would be an improvement.

The other titans turned and looked at Raven.

 **Raven:** It was him. It was Slade!

The other titans gasped. Robin clutched his fists and gritted his teeth. Suddenly Rose gave out a second gasp when had looked over at her brother. Jericho was passed out from lose of blood.

 **Cyborg:** We need to get J to the infirmary!


	4. Jerichos masterpiece of Moonlight Raven

**Chapter four:**

Jericho was bitten harshly and had lost a lot of blood. He practically slept for almost a day and a half. Each of the titans took turns watching over him in the infirmary, while the other titans would meet up trying to figure out what to do about Slade's return. Rose was very afraid; part of her did not want to have to go up against her frightening father who she had believed to be gone for good. The other part of her was furious with Slade and wanted to stop him, and also protect her newly discovered brother. Robin was being obsessively persistent in finding and stopping Slade. Naturally his friends had expected that behavior from him. Unfortunately even though Raven knew where Slade had held Jericho captive and attacked him, it was obvious Slade would not have stayed in that area. Also they knew Slade was obviously after Jericho, most likely because of the fact Jericho had escaped him once before. When it came time for Raven to take her turn watching the still unconscious boy, Cyborg had set up their most powerful defensive systems on the tower. The other titans wanted to make sure Jericho and Raven were safe inside the tower before they left to search for clues to Slade's current hide out.

The other titans were gone now. Raven entered the infirmary. Jericho was wrapped in bandages and his bruises had still not healed completely. Raven walked over to the side of the bed where he lay. She looked at him and thought of how much he did not deserve such wounds. Jericho suddenly awoke even though his eyes remained shut. He still felt extreme pain all over. He then thought back to how Raven had saved him. Then he heard her voice.

 **Raven:** Jericho I know you probably can't hear me butI am sorry I didn't get to you faster. If I had you wouldn't be this hurt. I figure the least I could do is use some of my healing abilities to ease your pain. You're too badly injured to heal completely, mostly because you have a few broken bones in your ribs. I still want to try to heal you as much as I can.

Jericho was a little surprised at some of the things she said. Raven had most likely saved his life, because Jericho knew Slade very well might have killed him. Even though she had done such a great thing for him she still apologized for not finding and saving him sooner? Jericho knew Raven was a good person, a powerful hero, and had an almost mystical beauty which he found very attractive. Still he was not aware she was this caring. Jericho's heart began to beat faster as he felt Raven's pale hands grasp his hand. She felt remarkably warm as she used her healing powers on him.

 **Raven:** Azarath Metrion Zinthos….

Raven closed her eyes and continued to chant her magic words. Jericho slowly felt most of his pain melt away. He thought to himself "Raven is more amazing than I thought". Raven healed him to the best of her ability. As she opened her eyes she was surprised to see Jericho's eyes open and staring into her own. A sweet and charming smile was on his face, as he looked at her. This time Raven's heart beat faster. They stared at each other for a moment or two, when Raven started to think to herself about how cute he was. Her pulse rose as he gently grasped her hand back with his, just as she had grasped his before. Jericho saw the moonlight shine in the window behind her. She began to speak in a shy almost timid voice.

 **Raven:** Jericho why are you staring at me like that? 

Jericho blinked and used the hand that wasn't holding her hand to sign a response.

"I am sorry it was just the moonlight from the window was shining on your light skin. It made it look like you were glowing like an angel. That made you look even more mystifying than you already do."

Jericho blushed as he told her this. He couldn't seem to stop looking into her eyes. Somehow he felt braver while looking into those eyes. Raven also blushed as she was told this. No one had never been compared her to an angel before. Also the way he used the word mystifying seemed like a romantic compliment. Raven could not hold it in any longer. She was feeling too much emotion. A vase holding get well flowers Starfire brought Jericho earlier shattered when Raven's power reacted to her emotions. Jericho and Raven looked over to see the broken vase parts on the floor. Raven used her power to throw all the shattered parts into the nearby trash can. Jericho simply looked at her in a way that was if he was asking what in the world happened. Raven blushing went from a rosy pink to a bright red.

 **Raven:** I'm sorry about that sometimes my powers react to my emotions. That is why I have to meditate daily to keep my emotions under control. I suppose I just got too- well never mind.

Jericho looked at her with a concerned look. He signed "it must be difficult not being able to freely express your feelings and keep things buried like that. Personally I don't think I could go without expressing myself by playing my music on my guitar or by creating my paintings."

 **Raven:** I knew you could play the guitar but I wasn't aware you painted too.

Jericho suddenly smiled as his eyes widened, as he was hit with an idea. Jericho then signed a question to her.

"Raven would you do me a big favor right now; I think I can do it because your healing really helped? You see when I first came here to spend time to get to know my sister I brought my art supplies. They are in the guest room you all let me use. Would you mind if we got some of my supplies in here?"

 **Raven:** Um. Sure I could go get what you need and bring it in here.

A few minutes later Jericho had all his supplies and was ready to start painting. Although before he could get started he had to ask her more favor. Jericho blushed as he smiled at Raven and asked her the favor. "Raven would you please be my model for this painting?" he asked. She was stunned to say the least.

 **Raven:** You want me to be a model for your painting?

Jericho happily nodded with a sweet smile and a blushing face." Also could you stand in front of the window so the moonlight will shine on you again? Your profile is already beautiful but the moonlight makes you look even better."

Raven felt butterflies in her stomach. She wasn't used to being called beautiful. Blushing deeply she agreed to model in the moonlight. Jericho gave her a request not to pose or try to fake any facial expressions. He told her he wanted to get her as she truly appears to him.

As the other titans searched for clues all night, Jericho and Raven were seeing each other in a very special way. After about an hour of painting and a little time to let the paint dry, Jericho was ready to show Raven his finished painting. As she walked over to the canvas and looked at the painting, she remembered what he told her about wanting to paint her as he saw her.

Raven's eyes widened as she starred at the painting. It was clear Jericho was a great artist by the attention to details such as light and shadow. Although what really amazed the violet haired girl, was the fact that he made her look stunning. Was this really as he saw her?

Jericho handed her the finished painting and signed a single thing to her. "I want you to have this". Raven felt so wonderful she actually smiled for once.

 **Raven:** Thank you.


	5. Fair is fair and a kiss is kiss

**Chapter five:**

The titans had not found any clues to Slade's whereabouts. They did however ask Rose and Jericho to move into the tower with them, so they both could be safe from him. After a few days of being in the infirmary Jericho was finally well enough to get around. He only had one wound on his side that had yet to heal. He was alone in his room and had taken off his shirt to change the bandages on his single wound. That was when he heard a knock on the door. He opened the door to find Raven, who couldn't help but blush as she saw his shirtless chest. The blond boy smiled and welcomed her inside.

 **Raven:** I just wanted to thank you again for the painting; you did a beautiful job on it.

Jericho simply smiled again and signed "It's not nearly as good as the real thing".

Raven still tried not to stare at his chest so she tried to focus on something else. Sadly she could only find one other part of him to focus on. It was something she had yet to notice. A large scar was on his throat. Jericho saw were she was staring and signed "you want to know about my scar don't you".

 **Raven:** It's none of my business. You don't have to tell me anything about if you do not wish too.

Jericho signed "I do not mind. I trust you, so if I could I would just show you".

 **Raven:** You trust me that much?

Jericho nodded smiling.

 **Raven:** Actually there is a way. You see I can do what I call a mind scan. It's where I use my power to look into someone's thoughts or memories. Although I don't like to do it unless it's necessary. I find it as an invasion of someone's privacy.

"I understand what you mean, but I am willing, so you need not feel uncomfortable about it." Jericho signed.

 **Raven:** Alright then.

Raven placed her hand on his forehead and began the mind scan. At first she saw what looked like a very young Jericho. He couldn't have been more than seven. Jericho was smiling walking beside a woman with brown wavy hair and a beauty mark on her cheek. Could this be his mother? Suddenly everything went dark. When the memory became clear again, young Jericho was being held captive by a man who held a blade to Jericho's throat. Slade was there on the opposite side of the room. The man holding Jericho captive demanded Slade tell him were his money was. Then he threated to kill Jericho if Slade did not tell him.

 **Slade:** I would think twice about threatening me.

 **The man:** That's it you had your chance! Now your son's death will be on your head.

With that the man slit Jericho's throat, causing him to scream out in pain. Raven immediately stopped the mind scan. She looked at Jericho with pity.

Jericho signed "The doctors were able to save my life but not my voice."

 **Raven:** Jericho I am so sorry, I mean I know what it's like to have a villain for a father but still-

Jericho looked at her curiously and signed "Your father is a villain too?"

Raven simply nodded. Then she began to tell Jericho about her own past. She told him about Azarath, Trigon, even having to stop the end of the world with the help of the titans. Jericho was stunned by what she had told him. Then he signed.

"You did not have to tell me all that, although I do feel like I know you better now."

 **Raven:** Fair is fair. You showed me you're past. The least I could do was tell you mine. Besides your pretty easy to talk too.

Jericho suddenly wrapped both arms around her, and pulled her into his embrace. Raven was sure her powers would make something shatter or break again, but nothing happened. He began to stare into Raven's eyes. The boy looked like he was nervous. It was clear he wanted to get something of his bare chest. Raven simply stared back into his eyes. His large bright caring green eyes seemed like they had her in a trance. Raven was now beginning to feel weak in the knees. She was not aware of it but her eyes had the same effect on him. Then he took her hand in his. As soon as his hand touched hers Raven had one of her premonitions.

Her vision was quick but clear as day. She saw Jericho kissing her on the lips.

 **Raven:** "Gasp"

"Is something wrong?"

 **Raven:** No everything is fine.

Raven blushed deeply.

"Can I ask you something personal?"

 **Raven:** Yes.

"Good and I hope that will be your answer again because I am asking you for a date." Jericho signed while blushing just as deeply.

Raven stared at him, and thought to herself. "First I get a vision of him kissing me now this." I do think he's cute and he is obviously a good guy." She thought and thought until she finally answered him.

 **Raven:** Okay we can go out if you want.

Jericho felt so happy he almost jumped for joy. Jericho then signed again.

"I'm so happy you said yes. To tell you the truth I always did find you attractive."

Raven didn't know what to say. For a moment her body seemed to act on its own. She stepped closer, wrapped her arms around his neck, and a slowly pulled him closer to her face. As she did this she starred into his bright green eyes which seemed to gleam brighter and brighter as they got closer. Jericho felt like his heart was about to pound out of his chest. Finally their lips touched as they closed their eyes. Jericho couldn't help but put his arms around her. Raven couldn't believe what she was doing, or how good it felt. As the kiss continued they both found themselves allowing each other's tongues to explore the others mouth. After a minute or so they broke off the kiss only to stare into each other's eyes once again. Then they heard something that ruined the moment.

 **Starfire:** Oh dearest friends this is wonderful!

 **Rose:** Wow bro didn't know you had it in you.

 **Beast boy:** Dudes?!

Both of them turned their heads to see Starfire, Rose, and Beast boy standing in Jericho's door way. Starfire looked even more overjoyed than usual. Rose simply smiled a sly smile. Lastly Beast boy had his mouth wide open from surprise. Raven knew she'd never hear the end of this, yet somehow she was okay with that.


	6. Azarath calling

**CHAPTER SIX**

 **Cyborg:** Jer Jer Jer you really are full of surprises.

Cyborg patted a blushing Jericho on the back. Raven who was also blushing starred at the ground. She knew Starfire and Beast boy would never be able to keep what they saw to themselves. It wasn't every day they caught Raven kissing someone, especially Jericho. Robin simply kept to himself. He had been far too busy worrying about the Slade issue. Rose and Jericho were also extremely worried about their fathers return, although the two of them tried not to show it.

A month passed and there were still no clues about Slade. One afternoon Raven was meditating in her room, when she since something that made her uneasy. She had felt this presence before. It was as if she was in the presence of a certain four eyed demon.

All of a sudden Ravens closet door swung open, to reveal what appeared to be a dimensional portal. Naturally Raven was tremendously alert now. Then she heard a knock on her bedroom door. Jericho was on the other side of that door. After a moment of silence he became worried and poked his head in the room. Jericho was stunned by this portal he saw. He turned to see Raven starring into the portal. As Jericho made his way towards her she spoke in a firm tone.

 **Raven:** Jericho, stand back!

Then out of the portal flew a white dove. Attached to this dove's leg was a letter. The other titans came running through raven's bedroom door.

 **Robin:** Raven!?

Starfire gasped as the titans starred at the portal confused.

 **Cyborg:** I was right my sincerers did pick up a dimensional break between our dimension and another!

 **Robin:** Raven, what's going on?

Raven kneeled down to take the letter of the dove's leg. She gasped as she looked at the seal upon the letter.

 **Raven:** This seal! This letter is from the Temple of Azarath!

 **Starfire:** Azarath? Friend did you not say that was the name of the place where you were born?

 **Beast boy:** Say what?! You mean that's from your old home or something?

Raven stayed silent as she opened the letter. Her eyes widened as she read it.

 **Raven:** It says Azarath needs my help and it's signed from Azar herself.

 **Robin:** Raven, if this place wants your help it's got ours too.

 **Raven:** You don't understand. This letter says it's from Azar. She taught me magic, and how to control my powers. She's one of the strongest beings I know. If she needs help, then I will need to go alone. It could be too dangerous.

 **Cyborg:** Come on Ray we got your back no matter what.

 **Starfire:** Yes!

Raven turned to Jericho who smiled at her as if he was saying not to worry. Raven turned to the portal.

 **Raven:** Then I guess we're all going. You'll need to all hold on tight to each other's hands. I'll take it from there.

The titans all held hands as Raven lead them into the portal. After a while of flying through it they came to what appeared to be a giant seal. Raven began to chant magic words. Then there was a large flash of flight. Suddenly the titans found themselves right outside a land of tall gold and bronze colored buildings.

 **Raven:** We're here. This is Azarath, my homeland.

 **Starfire:** Friend it is absolutely beautiful!

Raven led them into the city of Azarath. The place seemed to be deserted. No one was in sight.

 **Raven:** Something is definitely wrong here.

A voice then whispered from behind them. It called out Raven's name. The violet haired girl turned to see an all too familiar woman in a white hooded robe. The woman had long hair the say color as Raven's. Her eyes were a deep blue. As soon as Raven saw the woman hiding in the shadow of that ally she rushed to her side.

 **Raven:** Mother!

The other titans all stuttered the same word. "Mother?!"

 **Beast boy:** Wait that's your mom?!

 **Cyborg:** There is a bit of a family resemblance.

Arella was obviously wounded in the leg, due to the fact she could hardly stand. She was also out of breath.

 **Arella:** Raven. You shouldn't have come. It's a trap! You must leave!

 **Raven:** Mother what happened here?

"We happened" a male voice said. Raven and the other titans looked around for the source of the voice, when they heard more voices laughing evilly. Jericho then pointed to the top of one of the buildings where six teenage boys stood. The six of them were all dressed differently and looked extremely different. All the titans did however notice the one similarity they all shared. Every one of them had those four red demonic eyes. Those were Trigons eyes.

 **Raven:** Who are you?!

The first boy was a dark skinned African American with a fade haircut, and wore a suite. He spoke first. "My name was James but since discovering the truth, my name has changed to Greed."

The second boy was pale, bald and round as a ball." I'm Gluttony." This boy wore a tee shirt and shorts.

"I'm Lust" said the third boy. He was also light skinned with short black hair brushed up. His light blue outfit seemed to cling to his well-built body.

Then the fourth boy who seemed super human was all well-tanned muscle introduced himself as Wrath. Fifth came the long black haired boy in black leather who introduced himself as Sloth. Lastly there was the curly, dark, long haired boy in the red jacket who called himself Envy.

All six of them then rose up into the sky and flew down to the ground below. Every one of them snickered as Raven stood up in front of her mother, as if she we're guarding her.

 **Raven:** Well now that I know your names I can tell you all to leave this place! None of you are welcome here! Now go!

 **Wrath:** Do well to control your temper Raven!

 **Lust:** Perhaps we should call you by your true name.

 **Raven:** I don't know what you're talking about. "Raven"is my true name.

 **Gluttony:** Easy now and even though you don't know it your name is Pride.

 **Greed:** I think we should just call you what you are to us "Sister."

All other titans stood stunned as the chill went down Raven's spine.

 **Raven:** Mother, what are they talking about?!

 **Arella:** Daughter I have no other children other than you, however I fear these may in fact be your half brothers.


End file.
